Lenticular screens for video projectors are formed with ridges, and may be particularly suited to three dimensional (3D) projection. In addition, the lenses are particularly suited to increasing the gain when used with short throw projectors while aiding in diminishing the contribution from ambient light. In the case of 3D usage these lenses are arranged vertically. For gain enhancement they are arranged horizontally. Such screens typically require a professional installer to establish the precise alignment required between the projector and the screen. As understood herein, providing a simple paradigm for an untrained end customer to mount such screens can reduce cost and allow more customers to enjoy the benefits of using a lenticular screen with, e.g., a short throw video projection system.